


Druhého rána

by Nejene



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: M/M, byli jste varováni, jakože je to smutnější, kinda angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene
Summary: Celá fanfikce se odehrává během konce druhého filmu - a vlastně s ním souhlasí, jen ho doplňuje. Uriášův pohled na poslední okamžiky co s Petronelem strávili na zemi před návratem do nebe.(Pokud se cítíte, možná by nebylo špatné si těch pár minut filmu osvěžit? Ale byla jsem informována že to jde i bez toho.)
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Druhého rána

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud jste se nedostali k čtení tagů, varuji, že tohle není moje nejveselejší fanfikce.

Uriáš od sebe odlepil víčka a zamrkal. Nedalo se říct, že by se probudil – to by totiž znamenalo, že předtím spal. A on by těch pár případů, kdy na několik momentů zavřel oči, jen aby se vzápětí probudil, opravdu spánkem nenazval. Znovu zamrkal a zaostřil pohled směrem k oknu.

Venku sice ještě nesvítilo slunce, ale někdy od jeho posledního otevření očí se tma změnila v šero a už nešlo popírat, že nový den byl za rohem. Uriáš tiše vzdychl a promnul si ztěžklá víčka. Dobře věděl, že jeho nespavost tentokrát nebyla způsobena faktem, že čert nikdy nespí, ani tím, že ležel na tvrdé podlaze. To jeho myšlenky ho nenechaly spát. A také otisk Magdalénina polibku, který stále cítil na rtech. Už od začátku dobře věděl, že by jí ho neměl dávat, ale nakonec to stejně udělal. A teď se ta jeho část, kterou by – kdyby nebyl čertem – označil jako svědomí, dožadovala vysvětlení, proč vlastně. Tedy ve skutečnosti se ho dožadovala celou noc.

Pomalu se posadil a dával přitom pozor, aby nezpůsobil žádný hluk. Nechtěl vzbudit Magdalénu ani Anežku, které dosud spaly na posteli za ním.

Vlastně v noci přišel hned s několika vysvětleními, proč Magdalénu políbil.

 _Protože ji vážně chtěl políbit_ – s tímhle důvodem začal, ale před jeho rýpavým svědomím se rozpadl jako domeček z karet. 

_Protože byl přece čert a takové věci patřily k jeho povaze_ , zkusil pokračovat, ale ani tenhle argument neobstál déle než pár minut. 

_Protože chtěl naštvat Petronela._ Tohle už si vydržel namlouvat poměrně dlouho, ale nakonec musel stejně ustoupit a připustit, že to není úplná pravda. 

_Protože chtěl, aby Petronel žárlil_ \- tohle už pravda byla. Ale hned v momentě, kdy s ní přišel věděl, že takhle není úplná. 

_Protože chtěl, aby Petronel žárlil kvůli němu_ , doplnil vzápětí. Jenže toho dosáhnout nemohl a tak se spokojil aspoň s tím, že bude žárlit kvůli Magdaléně.

Potom, co si přiznal tohle, věřil, že už ho jeho svědomí konečně nechá na pokoji. Ale to do něho nepřestávalo rýpat a požadovalo od něj ještě něco víc. Nakonec musel chtě nechtě vzdát zapírání a dojít k poslednímu závěru. 

_Protože se bál, že kdyby ten polibek nedostal on, dostal by ho Petronel._ A ještě víc se bál, že tomu by se líbat Magdalénu líbilo. A že by se pak rozhodl zůstat s ní na zemi a poslal by zpátky nahoru jen jeho samotného s jablkem poznání v ruce. No a kdyby se cokoliv z toho stalo, Uriášovi by zaručeně puklo srdce. Neuměl si představit, jak by mohl přijít o tohohle svého anděla, který se tolik lišil od všech ostatních andělů, co jich bylo nebe plné, a do kterého se tak hloupě zamiloval. Tak se radši rozhodl ukrást Magdaléně polibek jako první, i když o něj doopravdy vůbec nestál. Jen protože byl sobec.

Tiše se zvedl. Zdálo se mu, že nebe za okny bylo zase o něco jasnější než před chvílí. Nový den se blížil a jemu se vůbec nelíbilo, jaké na něj vrhal světlo. Měkce přešel ke stolu – bez pohnutí tam leželo jablko poznání a vůbec nepůsobilo dojmem, že by bylo schopné vyvolat nějaké problémy. Uriáš se na něho ušklíbl. Jemu teda způsobilo problémů víc, než by bylo zdrávo. Ze začátku mu to tak ani nepřipadalo – vlastně se stalo přesně co chtěl a oni byli s Petronelem posláni na Zemi. Těšil se, že budou zase uprostřed nějakého dění místo toho, aby pořád jen hráli karty u nebeské brány. Chtěl nějakou zábavu. A v nějakém hluboko pohřbeném koutku své mysli taky doufal, že pokud se zase něco stane, mohlo by to být příležitostí, aby se něco stalo i mezi nimi. Cítil, jak se mu při té myšlence bolestivě svírá srdce. Teď by si nic nepřál víc, než aby to hloupé jablko nikdy neházel a všechno zůstalo jako předtím.

Ani si neuvědomil, že sevřel ruce v pěst, dokud neucítil jak se mu do dlaní zarývají nehty. Vlastně mu to ani nevadilo. Dobře věděl, že nemůže z toho, co se stalo, vinit nějaký kousek ovoce – za tohle se mohl zlobit jenom na sebe. To on zamkl Petronela v krejčovské dílně a prostě utekl. To on líbal ženu, o kterou nestál, i když věděl, že ji tím zraní. To on jí dál hladil po vlasech a usmíval se, i když za oknem zahlédl Petronelův zraněný výraz. To on u ní zůstal celou noc místo toho, aby se s jablkem poznání vydal za andělem, osaměle se toulajícím nočníma ulicema. A tak se na sebe zlobil – i když už bylo moc pozdě.

Nakonec ruce přece jenom povolil a rychle schoval jablko do kapsy, aby se na něho už nemusel dívat. Otočil se k odchodu, ale oči mu při tom pohybu zalétly k poklidně spící Magdaléně a Anežce a jeho svědomí mu uštědřilo pořádný kousanec. Magdaléna měla na tváři tentýž krásný úsměv, který mu věnovala celý předchozí večer. Ten ale nejspíš zmizí až se za chvíli probudí a zjistí, že Uriáš jen tak beze slova zmizel. Zažmoulal mezi prsty okraj svého pláště. Přece ji teď nemohl probudit a začít vysvětlovat, proč musí odejít. Vždyť mu pořád ani nevěřila, že je čert. Místo toho se otočil zpátky ke stolu, sebral kousek papíru a naškrábal na něj krátký vzkaz. Pořád nehodlal svůj odchod vysvětlovat, ale snad bude těch pár slov lepší než nic.

Uvidíme se v nebi

\- Uriáš

Nebo možná nebude. Když se teď na vzkaz díval, přišel mu směšný. Nakonec ale stejně papírek položil doprostřed stolu a zatížil ho lampou. Možná to nebylo dobré rozloučení, ale alespoň bylo pravdivé. A až se tam potkají, bude se moct omluvit líp – do té doby určitě něco vymyslí. Ale ani přesto mu nebyla představa jejich dalšího setkání příjemná.

V chodbě bez oken, kterou osvětlovala jen lampa na zdi, a nic mu aspoň na chvíli nepřipomínalo blížící se ráno, se na chvíli zastavil. Protože teď měl před sebou tu nepříjemnější část. Musel najít Petronela, který na něho byl určitě naštvaný – tedy ne, že by na to neměl právo – a pokusit se…

Uriáš sevřel mezi prsty kořen svého nosu, jako by tím mohl utišit bouři myšlenek ve své hlavě. Pokusit se o co? Neviděl žádný důvod, proč by mu měl Petronel odpouštět. Neměl nic na svou omluvu. Lži k němu tentokrát nepřicházely s obvyklou lehkostí a pravda taky nebyla dobrá možnost. Protože i kdyby posbíral dost odvahy a rozhodl se ji Petronelovi říct, pravda byla, že všechno co mu provedl, udělal protože byl sobec. Sobec, který svému příteli překazil šanci být šťastný, jen aby on sám nebyl nešťastný. Po takové omluvě by ho akorát nesnášel ještě víc.

Ze spirály myšlenek ho vytrhlo tiché cvaknutí kliky. Uriáš automaticky couvl a narazil zády do zdi. Proti němu stála rozespalá Magdaléna s rozcuchanými vlasy.

„Kam jdeš tak brzo?“ zamumlala a protřela si oči.

Uriáš mlčel. Neměl pro ni žádnou odpověď, za kterou by se nestyděl.

Ale Magdaléna nebyla hloupá, a mlčení ji jako odpověď stačilo. „Ty jsi chtěl zmizet,“ zašeptala. Tohle poznání způsobilo, že byly najednou úplně bdělá.

Jen sklonil hlavu. Jako přiznání pravdy i aby se jí už nemusel dívat do očí.

„Takže se jen tak objevíš, popleteš mi hlavu těma svýma čertovskýma očima, abys mě mohl políbit a pak bez jediného slova zmizíš? Takhle to děláš?“

Uriáš se jí nakonec vůbec do očí dívat nemusel – bolest v jejím hlase byla dost zřetelná i tak. Otevřel pusu k odpovědi, ale zase ji naprázdno zavřel. „Promiň,“ vyslovil nakonec těžce a konečně zvedl hlavu.

Magdaléna ho propalovala pohledem a čekala, jestli ještě něco dodá. Ticho mezi nimi se protahovalo a Uriáš viděl, jak jí do očí stoupají slzy, až nakonec přetekly na její tváře. „Byla jsem hloupá, když jsem ti věřila. Mělo mi to dojít hned, když si zamknul toho svého andělského kamaráda u Košťála. Tak se správní lidi nechovají.“

Nevěděl, jestli se do něho víc zařezávaly její slzy nebo slova, která pronášela. Na chvíli chtěl něco namítnout, ale přerušila ho odmítavým zakroucením hlavy. Stejně neměl co říct. Měla pravdu. A to na tom bylo nejhorší.

Magdaléně z očí vytekly další slzy. „Doufám, že už ti nikdo nenaletí,“ zašeptala, otočila se od něho a za chvíli už za ní zapadly dveře.

Uriáš za ní nešel. Místo toho vyrazil ven do ulic, ve kterých se pomalu rozednívalo. Už toho pokazil dost a i když toho teď hořce litoval, těžko to mohl vrátit. Ale pořád mohl aspoň zařídit, aby se z Petronela nestala hvězdná mlhovina.

Našel ho ležet na lavičce u řeky. Obloha se dále projasňovala a měkké světlo se odráželo od všudypřítomného sněhu a působilo ještě jasněji. Chvíli jen stál opodál a kladl si otázku, jestli tam správně neměl ležet on a všichni by byli šťastnější. Tedy možná kromě něho. Jenže on nebyl zrovna šťastný ani teď, takže by to asi nepředstavovalo takový rozdíl.

Těžko říct, jak dlouho by tam takhle ještě stál, kdyby ho nevyrušilo kohoutí zakokrhání. Neochotně zamířil k lavičce a s každým krokem se cítil hůř. A když konečně dosedl vedle anděla, nenašel v sobě odhodlání ho probudit. Ten se naštěstí vzápětí vzbudil sám. Uriáš slyšel, jak se vedle něho posadil, ale nepodíval se na něho. Dál zíral do dálky přes řeku a nemohl dělat nic jiného, než čekat, až mu Petronel všechno právoplatně vyčte a vynadá mu. A možná mu řekne, že už ho nikdy nechce vidět. No a potom se mu možná mohl pokusit omluvit. Nebo mu aspoň dát to hloupé jablko.

„Fuj! Co tady děláš?“ trhl sebou Petronel, když ho konečně zaznamenal.

Uriáše napadla spousta odpovědí, ale žádnou nepoužil. „Čekám, než se probudíš,“ odpověděl nakonec plochým hlasem.

„Jsem nespal,“ ohradil se anděl.

Uriáš k němu pomalu otočil hlavu. Po tomhle všem se ohradí zrovna proti tvrzení, že spal. Neuvěřitelný.

Když zachytil jeho kritický pohled, přeběhl Petronelovi po tváři poloviční úsměv a Uriášovo srdce při tom pohledu poskočilo. Radši se zase zadíval na řeku.

„Jakto žes...“ Petronel zašermoval rukama. „A nejseš...“

„Ale,“ vzdychl Uriáš. Jeho srdce bylo snad ještě těžší, než při rozhovoru s Magdalenou. „Zaslouží si někoho lepšího, než nějakýho...“ odmlčel se, „...čerta,“ dodal těžce.

Doopravdy si zasloužila něco lepšího, než tohohle čerta, který ji jenom sobecky využil.

Anděl dlouho mlčel a Uriáš se radši vyhýbal jeho pohledu, protože nechtěl vidět souhlas, o kterém byl přesvědčený, že se v Petronelově výrazu značí. Byl si jistý, že i Petronel si myslí, že by pro Magdalénu nikdy nebyl dost dobrý.

Vzpomněl si na slzy v jejích očích, když pochopila co udělal. _Doufám, že ti už nikdo nenaletí._ Petronel už mu naletěl víckrát, než by byl schopný počítat – oblafl ho snad ve všem, čem mohl. I on si zasloužil někoho lepšího, než byl Uriáš. Uriáš si to vždycky myslel, ale teď si tím byl konečně opravdu jistý.

„Máš to zatracený jablko?“ zeptal se konečně Petronel.

Uriáš vytáhl to kulaté, červené ovoce s kapsy a postavil ho mezi ně. Bylo na čase vrátit se k věcem tak, jak byly předtím. Ale tentokrát se rozhodl, že už se to nikdy nepokusí ani slovem změnit. A to tupé píchání v hrudi, které cítil kdykoliv se podíval na Petronela se určitě naučí skrývat. Uriáš byl dobrý lhář. 

**Author's Note:**

> Veškeré díky @whateverijustwannahaveablog a @kitikara na tumbrlu, že si tohle přečetly a pomohly mi s tím <3


End file.
